ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Classic Mode
Classic Mode is the standard Solo mode in Super Smash Bros. Clash. It's been changed to be more like the Melee version of the mode. It's a pretty simple mode; you go through a bunch of stages fighting characters through the way, and eventually Master Hand. 6 Difficulty levels are available: Easy, Normal, Hard, Very Hard, Intense and Unfair. To select Unfair you need to beat Classic on Intense first. You can use 1-5 stocks (lives) here. Also, alongside the score the game also keeps track of how fast you clear the mode, which is useful if you're aiming to fight Crazy Hand, the ? or just want to see how fast you can beat the mode. The Bonus awards are back and there are more of them than ever to obtain, as well. Here's the path at a glance: *Stage 1: Random Character *Stage 2: Team Battle *Stage 3: Random Character *Stage 4: Break the Targets!! *Stage 5: Random Character *Stage 6: Giant Battle *Stage 7: Random Character / Rival 1, if you meet certain conditions *Stage 8: Board the Platforms *Stage 9: Multi-Man Clash *Stage 10: Random Character *Stage 11: Metal Character (if playing on Unfair, this is always Metal Mario) *Stage 12: Race to the Finish / 1-Minute Play of Coin Launcher (Race to the Finish for Easy-Very Hard, Coin Launcher for Intense or Unfair) *Stage 13: Master Fighter / Rival 2, if you meet certain conditions *Stage 14: Master Hand / Master Hand & Crazy Hand, if you meet certain conditions *Stage 15: Secret A (if you meet certain conditions) Stage Summaries Less lazy summaries coming soon. Stage 1 You just... fight a random character. Nothing special. Stage 2 You team up with someone to fight two other random characters. Nothing too special. Stage 3 Another random character. Yeah. Stage 4 Bonus Stage time. This is Break the Targets!!. All 60 / 62 characters have their own stage now, like in 64 and Melee. You have 2 minutes to clear it, but now like in the Stadium mode Break the Targets!!, the timer keeps ticking if you have the game paused so you need to be fast. Stage 5 Fight another random character. This one is a little harder than the one in Stage 5 and 7, though. Stage 6 Team up with two characters to fight a character with +2 size, meaning they are really heavy and pack some power. Basically, the Giant Stage from Melee's Classic Mode. Stage 7 Yet another random character. You can also fight your first Rival here if you meet certain conditions, which are stated later in the page. Stage 8 Once again time for a Bonus Stage, this time it's the big return of Board the Platforms. Again, each character as their own stage for this mode. Stage 9 The Multi-Man stage is a bit different this time around. Instead of fighting ten clones of a random character, you fight a team of 20 Mirror Soldiers, slightly altered, recolored versions of the standard cast members brainwashed by the Subspace Army. Like all the Multi-Man Mook teams, you fight them at Battlefield. Stage 10 Random character. You know the deal. Stage 11 Here, you'll fight a Metal character, always at the Stadium stage. They have massive armor ratings (the character they are a metal clone of with 0.100 tackled on. Pray to everything you never fight Metal R.O.B. or Metal Bowser) They are also a lot heavier and as a consequence fall much faster. This stage is a bit different if you play as Sonic. Stage 12 Bonus time. Difficulty determines what you play. If you are playing on Intense or Unfair, you get to play around with the Coin Launcher for a minute to obtain trophies before the big battles. On anything lower, you run through Race to the Finish. A big change to this mode is that every cast member now has their own course for it. You have a minute to reach the goal. Stage 13 In here, you fight a Master Fighter. These are very high ranking generals in the Subspace Army. Most Master Fighters are members of the cast with modified character models, movesets and stats. The one you fight is character-specific, but you always fight them at your home stage. You can also fight your second Rival here. Details on how to do that are later in the article. Stage 14 The final confrontation, with none other than... Master Hand, of course. See his page for more details on him. He's a bit harder than he was in Melee and Brawl however. It is also possible to fight his "brother", Crazy Hand, here, if you meet certain conditions. Stage 15 Your guess on this is as good as mine. Character / Stage Chart Coming eventually. Maybe. Secret Challengers Rival 1 *You must clear your character's story line in The Dark Tournament to fight your Rival in Classic Mode. *You must have landed a Clash Attack in a fight. *You must have cleared the Target Test stage within a minute. *You must be playing on Normal, Hard, Very Hard, Intense, or Unfair. Stock doesn't matter. If you meet the above conditions, your first Rival will confront you, chat for a bit, and then you'll get to fight them. Your Rival battles are bit different from the other fights in Classic Mode in that your stock count is automatically taken to 1 in this battle. However, if you had more than 1 stock prior to this battle, you'll regain them after this battle to use in future Classic Mode stages. Rival 2 *You must clear your character's story line in The Dark Tournament to fight your Rival in Classic Mode. *You must have landed 3 Clash Attacks in fights. *You must have cleared all three bonus stages and encounter your first Rival. *You must be playing on Normal, Hard, Very Hard, Intense, or Unfair. Stock doesn't matter. If you meet the above conditions, your second Rival will confront you, chat for a bit, and then you'll get to fight them. Your Rival battles are bit different from the other fights in Classic Mode in that your stock count is automatically taken to 1 in this battle. However, if you had more than 1 stock prior to this battle, you'll regain them after this battle to use in future Classic Mode stages. Crazy Hand *You can fight Crazy Hand at any time in the game. (meaing amount of characters you have, etc. doesn't matter) *You must be playing on Hard, Very Hard, Intense, or Unfair. Stock does not matter. *You must clear every stage up until Master Hand in a combined total of 15 minutes or less. Bonus stages do not add to the timer, save Race to the Finish which does. *You must land 4 Clash Attack in fights and a 1 Final Smash. *You must clear at least one stage without taking any damage, and thus obtaining the "Perfect" bonus. *You cannot use a continue at any time. If you meet the above conditions, Crazy Hand will fight you when Master Hand reaches half health. Secret A *You must choose a characters you've cleared their Challenge Wall to play through Classic with. *You must unlock the 60 main characters first. *You must beat Classic with the 60 main characters first. *You must unlock every stage. *You must clear every Event Match. *You should have at least 97% of the songs. *You must have cleared the Last story of The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode. *You must have beaten All-Star Colosseum, Boss Rush Colosseum, and Grand Finale Colosseum with your character and 7 others. *You must have gotten 100 wins in the Pit of Survival with your character. *You must be playing on Intense or Unfair with 3 or less stocks. *You must clear every stage up until Master Hand in a combined total of 13 minutes or less. Bonus stages do not add to the timer, save Race to the Finish which does. *You must earn the following bonuses: **Perfect in two matches. **Clash Attack Finish in two matches. **Final Smash Finish in one match. *You must obtain, aside from character trophies, half the trophies, including every trophy listed under Street Fighter and Super Smash Bros., except 3 for the latter. *You are only allowed to take a total of 1000% for all fights preceding Master Hand / Crazy Hand. *You are not allowed to lose a stock from anyone other than Master Hand, Crazy Hand, the Metal character, the Multi-Man Mooks, your Rivals or a non-opponent controlled item. *You must clear Break the Targets! and Board the Platforms, and get at least 3 trophies in the Coin Launcher. *You must encounter Crazy Hand, since meeting all of these requirements would also get you to fight Crazy Hand. *You cannot use a continue. If you meet all of the above conditions, you'll be challenged by Secret A at Final Destination after fighting the Hands. This fight is insanely hard, since Secret A here is even stronger than the normal Secret A is: If you do get to him, it may take many, many tries. Also, you only get one try at fighting it. Yeah. Expect to break multiple controllers. Also, beating Secret A will unlock the ability to do extra things in order to make it playable, and you'll also get a different ending for Classic Mode. Category:Game modes Category:Solo